


Proposal

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [1]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: MC asks for Xenia's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Xenia & Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Series: Lovestruck Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Kudos: 9





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify in case someone has read any of these pieces before, most have appeared on one of two Tumblr blogs before, all of which have been written by me!

Anyone could tell that MC was hopelessly in love with the Mistress of Spies. It was quite endearing; even the simple mention of the older woman’s name was enough to leave the red-head smiling. Ever since MC had laid eyes on Xenia, her heart had fluttered, and it hadn’t stopped since. She knew that the grey-skinned beauty was the one whom she wished to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted Xenia to rule Lysende alongside her.

With both her mind and heart made up, MC now stood in Xenia’s favourite garden within the Spring Quarter. It seemed fitting that this would be the place she would propose, as their story began when MC was brought into Spring as a long lost princess. In her hands was a finely crafted bouquet of Cleomes, though they were often referred to as spider flowers. Knowing that the mistress had such a vast knowledge of botany, the hidden meaning would not be lost on her. 

In the pocket of her dress MC could feel the characteristic cool sensation of metal making contact with her fingertips. The ring that her fingers now clasped around was an elegant platinum band inset with three rubies, one of which was the centrepiece. Shortly she was broken out of reverie as the tell-tale sound of heels echoed behind her, getting closer with every step. Without warning, a pair of arms encircled her waist, and MC relished in the contact as she sank further into their embrace. 

Soon she stepped away, determined to follow through with her plan. With her arms outstretched, she presented the spider flowers to Xenia whose cheeks were dusted pink, and a hint of a smile played on her lips. The bouquet was known to symbolise true love and wordlessly offered marriage. It was at that moment MC dropped gracefully down onto one knee, producing the ring from her pocket with ease. There was no backing down now. 

“Xenia, you are a treasure, a gift to this world, and I am blessed to walk alongside you. Your generosity and kindness is more than I could have ever asked for, and I am eternally grateful to have met you. You are the woman I wish to fall asleep beside and wake next to every morning for the rest of my life, so will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife?”

When MC glanced up to gauge Xenia’s reaction, she froze. The mistress’ face was plastered with a gorgeous smile as she emphatically nodded her head in response. Such a drastic movement allowed unshed tears of happiness to fall down her cheeks, which only worsened as MC slipped the ring onto her finger. Never had the spy mistress thought that someone could best her at her own game, though when it came to MC, she would gladly let the younger woman do it again. 

As MC rose Xenia wasted no time in pulling her into another embrace, using the opportunity to bury her face into the shorter woman’s hair. When they chose to return to the palace, they did so hand in hand, and even though she would deny it, MC caught Xenia frequently admiring the ring that now adorned her finger.


End file.
